


I AM THE DEMON WOLF

by LydiaMartin33430



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Transformation, C'est ma version de Deucalion, Deucalion est mon personnage méchant préféré, Deucalion is OOC !!!, Lemon, M/M, Possession, Violence, il meurt mais pas trop, mention de Sterek, séparation de l'âme
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaMartin33430/pseuds/LydiaMartin33430
Summary: "- Je pense à un Démon-loup se nommant Deucalion*. Malgré son nom, c'est une entité qui ne veut que le bien de l'Homme. En fusionnant avec Eugène, il lui permettra de calmer sa colère et de retrouver un peu de sa bonté. " Ou comment Deucalion est devenu Deucalion...





	1. chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruniblondi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/gifts).



> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Me revoilà ! Ceci est une fic basé sur Deucalion, avec bien sûr tout les autres personnages de Teen wolf !
> 
> Petite précison :
> 
> Je me base sur la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 2, mais Erica et Boyd sont finalement revenus ( Pourquoi ? Ben parce qu'ils adorent leur Alpha !).
> 
> Jackson reste, parce que je l'aime bien !
> 
> Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).
> 
> Bêta: MA Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^

_Lycée de Beacon Hills, lundi matin._

  
_Une journée banale qui commence pour les lycéens._

  
_Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Erica, Boyd et Isaac étaient réunis sur le parking du lycée, attendant le début des cours._

  
_\- HORS DE QUESTION !_

  
_Stiles venait de demander à Scott de l'aider à accueillir les nouveaux loups-garous du lycée, faisant parti de la meute d'Alphas fraîchement débarquée à Beacon Hills. Et bien sûr, le jeune loup avait refusé..._

  
_Mais Stiles étant Stiles, il le ferait seul, faisant abstraction du refus de son meilleur ami._

  
_Quand Derek lui avait parlé d'une meute d'Alphas arrivant dans la ville, il avait demandé à Scott de rejoindre sa meute, pensant devoir les combattre._

  
_Le jeune loup avait une fois de plus refusé, préférant être un Oméga._

  
_Plus tard, les fameux Alphas s'étaient présentés officiellement à Derek._

  
_Deucalion, Alpha des Alphas, Démon-Loup, ami de Talia Hale, la mère de Derek._

  
_Kali, jolie brune, à la pédicure hors du commun, se promenant toujours pieds nus._

  
_Ennis, grand colosse de presque 2 mètres, au visage dur et au cou de taureau._

  
_Les frères Ethan et Aiden, jumeaux, beaux gosses, charmeurs et encore jeunes._

  
A l'époque, Deucalion, s'appelant encore Eugène, prônait la paix entre les Humains et les Créatures Surnaturelles.

  
Mais un jour, alors qu'il avait organisé une réunion avec Gérard Argent, Chasseur psychopathe de loups-garous, cette tentative de Paix s'était soldée par une embuscade de la part de ce dernier.

  
La trahison de Marco, son plus proche Bêta, qui tenta de tuer Deucalion, rendu aveugle par Gérard, le rendit plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tuant ledit Marco, Deucalion ressentit une énergie incroyable le parcourir, le rendant plus fort, plus rapide, plus puissant qu'il ne l'était.

  
Mais Talia refusait que son ami ne devienne un monstre sanguinaire. Elle décida de réunir les Alphas de la région et leurs Émissaires, pour trouver une solution à la haine montante d' Eugène.

  
\- Et pourquoi ne le laissons-nous pas se venger ? Après tout, il a perdu la vue à cause de ce chasseur de pacotille ! s'exclama Ennis.

  
\- Il a tué un de ses Bêtas ! Tu serais capable de faire pareil ? contra Kali.

  
\- Il a beaucoup trop de rage au fond de lui, il risque de devenir fou à force de supporter toute cette haine, expliqua Talia, servant d'arbitre.

  
\- J'ai peut-être une idée, mais ça risque d'être dangereux.

  
Julia Baccari, Émissaire de la meute de Kali, s'avança, et s'inclinant devant Talia, demanda audience.

  
\- Nous t'écoutons.

  
\- Eugène a emmagasiné toute la haine, la douleur et la colère des membres de sa meute attaquée. Il a été trahi par un de ses Bêtas, trahi par ses convictions, et son Loup est en train de prendre le dessus. Tout ça risque de le détruire, ou de le rendre fou.

  
\- Ça, on le sait, merci ! gronda Ennis. T'en as d'autres des exposés bidons à nous faire, Julia ?

  
\- C'est Jennifer, maintenant ! souffla Kali, énervée par le comportement du colosse.

  
\- Oh ? Madame change de nom ? Et en quel honneur ?

  
\- En l'honneur qu'elle partage son enveloppe corporelle avec une Darach nommée Jennifer, lui sauvant la vie en partageant son trop-plein d'énergie ! gronda Talia, exaspéré par l'attitude arrogante de l'Alpha.

  
\- Merci Talia ! Donc, je disais, Eugène est comme moi, il emmagasine trop, même en étant un être surnaturelle. Il lui faut soit se "vider " de son énergie, soit la partager.

  
\- Que veux-tu dire par " se vider" ? demanda Talia.

  
\- Eh bien, lui enlever tous ses souvenirs permettrait de lui faire oublier toute sa colère. Mais l'inconvénient serait que si un jour, ses souvenirs revenaient, les émotions fortes qui les accompagnent pourraient le faire devenir fou, et même le tuer.

  
\- Ou pire ...

  
\- Ennis, cela suffit ! gronda Talia. Il est hors de question que qui ce soit meurt ! Jennifer, expose-nous la deuxième solution s'il te plaît.

  
\- Et pourquoi devons-nous écouter ce Darach ? N'est-elle pas un "Druide Sombre" ? Un être maléfique ?

  
\- Et qui es-tu pour te permettre de juger ? Tu serais prêt à laisser ton ami mourir ou se faire tuer pour une vengeance qui ne te concerne même pas ! Alors, gardes le silence au lieu de le profaner avec des paroles absurdes, Alpha ! contra Deaton, Emissaire de Talia.

  
A aucun moment, il n'avait crié, ou ne serait-ce que monter la voix. Il était resté calme et posé, face à un loup-garou plus grand et plus costaud que lui.

  
\- Jennifer ? Continue, intima Talia, souriant à la Darach, la rassurant sur ses paroles.

  
\- La deuxième solution serait le "partage". Une sorte de possession de corps, mais tout en étant en accord en tant "qu'hôte".

  
\- As-tu une idée de quelle créature pourrait faire l'affaire ? demanda Tobias, l'Émissaire d'Ennis. Contrairement à son Alpha, l'Émissaire était doux et calme.

  
\- Hélas, non, répondit Jennifer, la déception se lisant dans son regard.

  
\- Puis-je me permettre de te soumettre mon idée ? proposa Deaton à La Darach.

  
Cette dernière hocha de la tête, écoutant attentivement l'Émissaire.

  
\- Je pense à un Démon-loup se nommant Deucalion*. Malgré son nom, c'est une entité qui ne veut que le bien de l'Homme. En fusionnant avec Eugène, il lui permettra de calmer sa colère et de retrouver un peu de sa bonté.

  
Jennifer, Tobias et Deaton se tournèrent en même temps vers Talia, attendant sa réponse.

  
\- Personnellement, je trouve que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, souffla Kali, soutenant les Emissaires.

  
\- Et toi, Ennis, qu'en penses-tu ? questionna Talia.

  
\- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais si un jour Eugène souhaite tout de même se venger, je serais là pour l'aider ! grogna le colosse.

  
\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, Eugène accueillera Deucalion en lui, trancha Talia, faisant fi de l'intervention d'Ennis.

 

 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Je pense à un Démon-loup se nommant Deucalion*. Malgré son nom, c'est une entité qui ne veut que le bien de l'Homme. En fusionnant avec Eugène, il lui permettra de calmer sa colère et de retrouver un peu de sa bonté. " Ou comment Deucalion est devenu Deucalion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy !

La Bête monstrueuse courrait à travers la forêt, hurlant à la lune, détruisant tout sur son passage.

  
  


Eugène avait laissé son loup prendre le dessus sur sa nature humaine. Il s'était métamorphosé en un Homme-Loup gigantesque, baveux et hargneux.

  
  


Derrière, une magnifique louve le suivait, ni trop loin, ni trop près. Veillant à ce qu'il ne s'attaque pas aux humains, le laissant arracher les pauvres arbres un peu trop faibles qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

  
  


Soudainement, le lycanthrope se stoppa, et repris forme humaine. Eugène, nu comme à sa naissance, s'écroula au sol, épuisé de sa course.

  
  


\- Eugène ?

  
  


\- DÉGAGES ! hurla l'interpellé.

  
  


Son regard était noir, rempli de haine, de rage, de tristesse, cherchant désespérément à se fixer sur son interlocutrice.

  
  


Talia était là, près de lui, tentant de le ramener à la raison. Mais le non-voyant, empli de colère et de douleur, n'était plus qu'une bête assoiffée de sang. Ses griffes frappaient le vent, se protégeant d'une attaque qui ne viendrait jamais.

  
  


Talia appela Deaton, Tobias et Jennifer, leur demandant expressément de venir dans la forêt. Il fallait faire vite le rituel de possession. Eugène s'était calmé, mais pour combien de temps ?

  
  


Les trois Emissaires arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, les mains chargées de bocaux, de bougies et de livres d'incantations.

  
  


Soudainement, un cercle de poudre de sorbier entoura Eugène, l'emprisonnant et l'empêchant de fuir et de bouger.

  
  


\- Faites vite s'il vous plaît ! ordonna Talia, inquiète de voir son ami devenir fou d'être emprisonné .

  
  


\- Jennifer, installe les bougies en cercle ! Tobias, prend le mélange de gui et de poudre rose noir et prépare-toi à lui souffler dessus !

  
  


Deaton, tout en donnant ses instructions, ouvrit son livre et commença le rituel.

  
  


\- Ô Deucalion, fils de Titan, Roi des Lycans, entend mon appel ! Viens en aide en ton fils Eugène, montre-lui la voie ! Je t'offre aujourd'hui son enveloppe corporelle, signe de ma bienséance ! Reviens parmi nous, sauve ton enfant de la folie !

  
  


Le vent ne soufflait plus, la forêt s'était faite silencieuse, les animaux ne s'exprimaient plus. Seule la voix de Deaton, puissante et bienveillante, appelait le Demon-Loup à prendre possession du lycanthrope perdu.

  
  


Soudain, un éclair fendit le ciel et une ombre blanche descendit, lumineuse, scintillante de magie. Il se pose au sol et prit l'apparence d'un loup blanc. Deucalion avait répondu à leur appel.

  
  


\- Je suis Deucalion, fils d'un Titan, Roi des Lycans, qui es-tu Druide ? s'exprima le Loup, d'une voix douce mais imposante.

  
  


\- Je suis l'Emissaire Deaton, gardien du Nemeton de Beacon Hills, expliqua ce dernier s'inclinant respectueusement devant le Demon-Loup. Voici l'Emissaire Jennifer, et l'Emissaire Tobias, qui sont là pour me seconder.

  
  


Talia s'inclina à son tour et se présenta.

  
  


\- Je suis Talia, Alpha de la meute Hale de Beacon Hills. Et derrière-moi, se trouve Eugène Creed, Alpha de la meute de Sacramento.

  
  


\- Est-ce lui, mon Enfant Perdu ?

  
  


\- Oui, Ô Demon-Loup. Ton enfant croyait en la paix entre les Chasseurs et les Loups, mais sa parole prônant la paix fut bafouée par un Humain sans scrupule. Ton Enfant ne croit plus en rien et a perdu la raison.

  
  


\- Oh, mon pauvre Enfant, chuchota le Demon-Loup en s'approchant d'Eugène.

  
  


Ce dernier était effrayé par l'Aura puissante qui se dégageait du Loup blanc, mais ne pouvait fuir à cause de sa prison de sorbier.

  
  


\- Allons mon enfant, ne crains rien, rassura le Loup blanc. Laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi te sauver. As-tu peur ?

  
  


Eugène acquiesça, oubliant son entourage pour ne se concentrer que sur son vis-à-vis.

  
  


\- Tes amis veulent te sauver, et pour cela, tu dois partager ta puissance acquis. Pour cela, je dois prendre possession de ton corps, mais ne crains rien, nous vivrons en harmonie. Seulement, tu dois être d'accord avec cela. Eugène réfléchit à la proposition du Demon-Loup.

  
  


D'un côté, il garderait sa puissance, la partageant avec un loup ancien. Mais ce dernier prônant la paix, il l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa vengeance.

  
  


Il ne pourrait tuer Gérard et ses acolytes.

  
  


Mais cette vengeance lui permettrait-elle d'aller de l'avant ? Tuer son Bêta avait été un acte de survie. Mais tuer les Humains, serait-ce un acte libérateur ? Ou plutôt le début d'une folie meurtrière sans fin ?

  
  


Non, il ne voulait pas devenir comme Gérard. Un monstre sans âme, capable d'abattre ses propres hommes pour faire accuser son ennemi.

  
  


C'était étrange, mais la proximité de Deucalion lui rend momentanément sa lucidité, et lui permettait de réfléchir posément.

  
  


\- As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition mon Enfant ?

  
  


\- Oui Ô Demon-Loup. J'accepte de te recevoir, j'accepte de partager mon humble corps avec toi. J'accepte d'oublier ma haine et ma rancœur pour les Humains, mais je souhaite garder en mémoire la trahison du Chasseur.

  
  


\- Bien entendu mon Fils. Tu garderas tous tes souvenirs, aucun ne sera effacé. Par contre, tu perdras ton nom pour le mien. Tu te feras appelé Deucalion, en hommage à ma personne qui te sauve la vie. L'accepte-tu ?

  
  


\- Oui ! accepta vivement le lycanthrope.

  
  


Deaton s'approcha prudemment d'Eugène, et brisa le cercle de sorbier. Le lycanthrope se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se détendit, attendant avec impatience la possession du Demon-Loup.

  
  


Ce dernier reprit la forme d'une ombre blanche, et enveloppa le corps nu de son futur hôte. Il s'évapora et Eugène s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Ma création de Deucalion vous plaît ? J'y ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ! :D  
> Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Je pense à un Démon-loup se nommant Deucalion*. Malgré son nom, c'est une entité qui ne veut que le bien de l'Homme. En fusionnant avec Eugène, il lui permettra de calmer sa colère et de retrouver un peu de sa bonté. "   
> Ou comment Deucalion est devenu Deucalion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amis du jour, Bonjour !
> 
> Voici la suite de ma petite fic basée sur Deucalion, mon chouchou !
> 
> Première interaction entre Eugène et Deucalion ! ^^
> 
> Petite précison : Deucalion est OOC !
> 
> Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).
> 
> Bêta: Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^
> 
> *chuchotte* et qui me met des pieds au c... pour que j'écrive plus vite ! lol

Sa tête était lourde.

  
Son cerveau bourdonnait.

  
Il entendit une voix lointaine lui parler.

  
**\- ..gène ...**

  
\- ...

  
**\- Eugène !**

  
\- ...

  
**\- Youhou !**

  
\- Hmm...

  
**\- Allez ! Debout la belle au bois Dormant !**

  
Hein ?

  
\- Deucalion ?

  
**\- Ah ben quand même ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te frapper pour que t'émerges !**

  
Il rêvait.

  
Il n'y avait que ça pour expliquer qu'il entendait un Démon-Loup, vieux de plusieurs siècles, le réveiller en chantonnant.

  
 **\- Hey non, mon ptit loup ! Tu ne rêves pas !** continua Deucalion, amusé de la réaction de son hôte.

  
\- Oh mon dieu... Je vais partager le reste de ma vie avec un clown... murmura Eugène, mi-choqué, mi-amusé par le Démon-Loup.

  
**\- Allez hop ! On va à la douche, parce que ça sent le phoque par ici !**

  
Eugène se leva et se dirigea machinalement vers sa salle de bain.

  
Mais quand et comment était-il arrivé jusque chez lui ?

  
 **\- Talia et Deaton nous ont ramenés ici après notre "fusion"** , expliqua Deucalion, subitement sérieux. **Nous avons perdu connaissance juste après ...**

 

Eugène hocha la tête à l'explication, et entra dans la salle de bain.

  
Il commença à ôter ses vêtements quand un détail tilta dans sa tête : il allait se retrouver nu devant le Démon-Loup.

  
\- Euh ...

  
**\- Un problème ?**

  
\- Eh bien, je voudrais prendre ma douche mais ...

  
 **\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es gêné de te retrouver à poil à cause de moi !** se moqua Deucalion.

  
\- Ben ...

  
 **\- Écoutes, pour l'instant on va "partager" ce corps et apprendre à vivre ensemble, jusqu'à la fusion finale alors, va falloir t'y faire !** .

  
\- La fusion finale ? questionna Eugène.

  
 **\- Un jour viendra, où nous fusionnerons pour ne faire qu'un. Un seul esprit dans ce corps, une personne à part entière,** expliqua Deucalion.

  
\- Cela veut dire que l'un d'entre nous va disparaître ? paniqua Eugène.

  
Le Démon-Loup, sentant la panique affluer dans le corps de son hôte s'empressa de rassurer le lycanthrope.

  
**\- Calme-toi ! Personne ne va disparaître, je serais toujours là et toi aussi ! Mais nous ne devrons apprendre à utiliser ce corps en harmonie. Parler, manger, courir, se battre, se contrôler... Tout ça, nous devrons le faire "ensemble". Comprends-tu ?**

  
\- Oui merci, souffla Eugène, rassuré. Sais-tu quand cela arrivera ?

  
 **\- Eh bien, vu que t'es même pas capable de te foutre à poil sous "nos yeux", je pense que ça va être trèèèès long !** se moqua Deucalion.

  
Eugène marmonna dans sa barbe et se mis entièrement nu.

  
Tout d'un coup, son corps pivota et se dirigea vers le miroir sur pied de la salle de bain. Il comprit bien vite que c'était le Démon-Loup qui contrôlait son corps. Leur corps. Rah ! C'était compliqué tout ça !

 

**\- Oh yeah ! J'avais deviné qu'on était bien foutu, mais là, c'est mieux que ce que j'imaginais !**

 

Eugène rougit sous les paroles de Deucalion. Il avait déjà reçu des compliments, mais le fait qu'ils étaient sincères toucha le lycanthrope.

  
 **\- Dis,** continua le Démon-Loup, **ça te dérange si je découvre ?**

  
\- Je ne comprends pas trop ta quest- HEY ! cria Eugène, sentant sa main se poser sur son intimité.

  
 **\- Ben quoi ? Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir un VRAI corps ? Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas connu cette sensation ! Je suis soit sous forme de loup, soit sous forme "vaporeuse"*!** expliqua Deucalion, ne voulant pas mettre mal à l'aise son hôte.

  
\- Oh.

  
Eugène ne savait plus quoi dire. Il est vrai qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur son sauveur, et il se donna le devoir d'en apprendre un peu plus, surtout s'il devait vivre "ensemble" pour le reste de sa vie.

  
 **\- Bon, on va se laver, prendre un petit-déjeuner pour reprendre des forces, et je te parlerais un peu de ma vie,** expliqua Deucalion.

  
Eugène alluma l'eau, se glissa sous le jet chaud de la douche, et laissa Deucalion laver leur corps, lui laissant redécouvrir la sensation d'un corps humain.

  
Ce n'était pas, gênant, juste "étrange" de sentir ses mains frotter sa peau sans intervenir dans les gestes.

  
**\- Dis, ça te dit une petite masturbation ?**

  
\- Mais ça va pas non ? s'insurgea Eugène.

  
 **\- OK ça va ! Je plaisantais !** rigola Deucalion, amusé d'entendre son hôte râler.

  
Je le ferais dans son sommeil, pensa le Démon-Loup.

  
-J'ai entendu !

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * explication simple, je veux pas partir dans des élucubrations inutiles ^^
> 
> Et voilà ! Première interaction entre Deucalion et Eugène ! Comme prévenu plus haut, Deucalion est OOC, donc rien à voir avec le personnage de la série !
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^
> 
> N.B :MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH LA SUITE ! ZOU VA ÉCRIRE !  
> N.A : HELP ME ! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> * Je vous laisse faire votre petite recherche, mais j'ai pris un petit peu de la légende ^^.
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


End file.
